Fox Demoness
by Sakura Ozyumi
Summary: Fine and Rein are fox demons. They aren't sisters, Fine did have a twin but Rein was raise in a human village. Fine saved Rein which is unusual but Fine brushed it off. They met Shade and Bright but Shade have a fiance that's captured. Fine and Rein have to help them on their journey while Fine deals with her past. Is Fine going to be an assasin or settle down? Bad Summary
1. Fine and Rein

_**Sakura:**_ HEYYYY! I decided to do a fan fiction that was unfinished. I've read it years ago but I tried looking for it and I can't seem to find it. :'( The idea isn't

mine, I just wanted to finish it, I changed some of the plot tho. It may sound familiar to some of you but if you find a story that's similar to this fan fiction, tell

me ASAP!

_**Shade:**_ Oi, hurry up!

_**Sakura:**_ Why are all boys so impatient -shaking her head-

_**Fine:**_ Sakura, let's see who can eat the most sweets!

_**Sakura:**_ Oh you're on!

_**Shade:**_ -sweat dropped- Here we go again

_**Rein:**_ -giggle- Please review and follow. -whispers- Vote who will win in this eating contest. Oh Sakura can eat a whole sweet buffet in seconds. :D

* * *

><p>A red fox is walking in the forest and looks around.<p>

"No one here. Alright, follow me!"

Soon, a blue fox's head poke out of the bush and soon follow the red one. They have been walking until they stop right in front of nowhere. They look around

to make sure they weren't follow and the red fox chanted something and suddenly, a bright light appeared. Soon, a hole appeared and the two foxes jump

right in and the hole closed immediately. Down the hole, the red fox transformed into a red hair girl with ruby eyes. The blue fox transformed into a blue haired

girl with blue eyes.

"You got the hang of it Rein, just focus a little bit on controlling your appearances."

"I know Fine."

Rein sighed after, Fine looked at Rein with a worried glance,

"What's wrong?"

Rein looked at Fine and stuttered, "Nothing!"

"It doesn't look like nothing, spit it out. I know you very well, you forgot we have been together ever since I found you."

Fine found Rein on a hill drenched in blood and Fine had this interest in Rein so Fine saved her and took her in as her sister. Fine did have a twin but someone

kidnapped her twin and Fine vowed to find her twin. Rein however, claimed she never had a twin and that she was lived with a happy kind family until someone

came and try to kill everyone in her village. Now Fine is teaching Rein some fox magic to protect herself and get revenge. Rein sighed.

"Well, I always wanted to find love, Fine."

"Rein, you know we can't do that!"

"I know but..." Rein clutched her chest in pain and rolled on the floor screaming in pain. She was slowly transforming back into a fox.

"Rein! HOLD ON, I"LL GO GET YOU SOME CHI (Energy)!"

As Fine started to run, Rein grabbed her, "No! You will just kill innocent people like that!"

"But you will die like this! I'll take energy from the people that deserves it!"

Fine ran as fast as she could until she spot a suspect. Fine walked over to him and the perverted old man touched Fine's butt and tried to reach her skin. Fine

tried to hide her disgust and pulled the man towards her and whispered in his ear, "Come on, let's do this where there's more privacy."

The perverted old man grinned and led her to his house right away. He pushed her hard on the wall and tries to take her clothes off. However, Fine stabbed

him in the stomach with an emotionless face and watched as he fall to the ground. She took out a bottle and imagine the spirit of the perverted old man and

drains it from him. When all the energy's drained, Fine sealed the bottle and erased the existence of the perverted old man. She ran back to Rein and came

just in time. Fine picked up Rein and open the bottle.

"Rein, here. Your chi, Take it."

Rein did as she told and sucked all the chi and transformed back into human again.

"Who did you take the chi from?"

"This perverted old guy who had been kidnapping children and he was going to um... rape them."

Rein blushed and shook her head. Then she pouted,

"No fair, how come I don't see you acting like this Fine?"

Rein pouted. Fine chuckled, "I'm experienced and you're 100 years too early to catch up to me."

They both laughed. Fine agree to take Rein into the city to earn money, however they need to rest up.

Rein fell asleep right away while Fine looked out the window quietly looking out the small window.

_**Flashback:**_

"Wow, you're a fox! THAT"S SO COOL! Here, come. I'll show you my friends!"

Fine hesitated.

"Hahaha don't worry, they will love you!"

Fine smiled and took the boy's hand.

Fine was brought over to a bunch of boys.

"Hey guys, this is fine. She's a fox demon."

Fine looked worried because no one thought a fox demon was cool. They thought she was evil and clutched to the boy's hand tightly. However they were

different. Everyone crowded around her and stroking her in a friendly way until, few months later, Fine's nightmare came.

"NOOO OBASAN! PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM! I'll do whatever you say!"

Fine's new friends were instantly killed including the boy she loved, Eclipse.

Before Eclipse died, he smiled at Fine and mouthed, "I love you"

Fine trained herself to be stronger and eventually ran away from her home. Fine constantly had nightmares of Eclipse and since then, Fine distanced herself

away from everyone except when she met Rein. She doesn't know why but there's something about her.

_**Flashback ended:**_

Fine opened her eyes slowly to find Rein looking at her. Fine smiled, knowing Rein's excited. Fine laughed and put on her clothes. Rein growled and Fine turn to

see Rein looking at Fine in a disapproval look.

"What?"

"Why do you have to dress so tomboyish?"

"Because it's wayyyyyyyyyyyyy more comfier than stupid frilly dresses and skirts."

Rein tries to put skirts, dresses and make up on Fine but Fine would always run away.

"Come on, let's go to the city now."

Rein sighed and followed Fine. As they walk to the city, two horses ran past them. On each horse was a boy but one have a girl with him. Fine was yelling

at them for nearly killing them while Rein tried to calm Fine down. When they got to the city, Fine break dance while Rein plays the music. They both enjoyed

music and Rein saw the same boys and girl that were watching them but one stood out the most. He had blond hair and he was gorgeous to Rein. Rein shook

her head and focused on her music. Fine saw the same boys too but didn't have the chance to see their face except for a dark purple hair. They left after Fine

finish dancing. The two "sisters" collected money and went to an inn to stay for a while.

* * *

><p>HEHEHE how you like it? I changed things up but this idea doesn't belong to me. I just got inspired and tried to work how I remember it.<p>

So please review and follow and if you know the story, please tell me the title ASAP! THANKS UNTIL NEXT TIME! BAIIIII


	2. Shade and Bright

_**Sakura:**_ So remember that this wasn't my story. I kinda wanted to continue it but if you read something similar to this, comment it below. As you can see I changed

it up a bit so it's kinda mine but not mine?

_**Fine:**_ Sakura! Hurry up with the story!

_**Sakura:**_ Hai hai wakatta!

_**Shade:**_ Girls are so slow.

_**Sakura:**_ Including you...

_**Shade:**_ What?

**_Sakura:_** -_looks at Fine and Shade and fantasize-_ I feel bad for the love god. _-Sheds a tear-_

_**Fine and Shade looks at each other:**_ Werido

**_Rein:_** Ahaha, please review and Sakura chan doesn't own this anime!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

Fine opened her eyes slowly to find Rein looking at her. Fine smiled, knowing Rein's excited. Fine laughed and put on her clothes. Rein growled and Fine turn to

see Rein looking at Fine in a disapproval look.

"What?"

"Why do you have to dress so tomboyish?"

"Because it's wayyyyyyyyyyyyy more comfier than stupid frilly dresses and skirts."

Rein tries to put skirts, dresses and make up on Fine but Fine would always run away.

"Come on, let's go to the city now."

Rein sighed and followed Fine. As they walk to the city, two horses ran past them. On each horse was a boy but one have a girl with him. Fine was yelling

at them for nearly killing them while Rein tried to calm Fine down. When they got to the city, Fine break dance while Rein plays the music. They both enjoyed

music and Rein saw the same boys and girl that were watching them but one stood out the most. He had blond hair and he was gorgeous to Rein. Rein shook

her head and focused on her music. Fine saw the same boys too but didn't have the chance to see their face except for a dark purple hair. They left after Fine

finish dancing. The two "sisters" collected money and went to an inn to stay for a while.

* * *

><p>"Wahh that was refreshing!"<p>

Rein giggle, "You're so out of control."

Fine open one eye while putting both hands on her head, "That's just part of me."

Rein giggled. Then Rein's stomach grumble.

"GRRRWWAAAHHHH!"

Rein look in embarrassment while Fine tried to hold in her laughter.

"HAHAHAHHAA! I CAN TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Rein pouted,

"Mou!"

Fine wipe one of her tears and sniker, "Ok... haha... lets.. go... hahaha get food."

"Stop laughing!"

Rein march into a restaurant while Fine follow still laughing. People around them smile, seeing the two friends getting along very well.

**-At the castle-**

Gates were opening and horses were thumping against the floor. Two people were on it and they were entering the castle.

"Welcome back your Shade sama and Bright sama!"

The two princes arrived with their horses but Shade swung himself purposely. He fell on the floor resulting him in rolling on to the ground. Nobody ran toward Shade

because a certain girl was running to him,

"Shade! Are you okay!?"

Shade layed still, making the girl worry. She was about to shed tears and reach out for him but was caught and turned over. She giggle in surprised and Shade

greeted her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Shade! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry."

He kissed her again as an apology.

Bright laugh,

"Come on lover boy! We gotta greet Dad."

Shade smile, "Alright alright I'm coming."

He gave a final kiss on her hand before leaving. As Shade and Bright walk through the the hallway.

"You know I feel like you're the only couple that loves each other even if it's an arranged marriage.

Shade chuckle, "We known each other for years so I wouldn't be surprised.

Soon they reach to their destination. The room was humongous and the king was sitting on top of the throne talking to someone. The princes got on one knee and

bow their heads,

"We're home father."

Their father look up, "Welcome home my sons. There's nothing for the day so you're off duty for now."

They exchange farewell and headed outside. Shade spotted his fiance and shouted to her,

"HEYYYY!"

The girl whipped around, "Shade!"

She ran to him and he twirl her in the air as he picked her up, "Hello Lilliana!"

She was accompanied by two people, a girl and a boy but their her servants, Brianna and Jeff.

Shade greeted them before turning to his fiance, "I have the day off so let's go pay a visit through the forests!"

Lilliana agree since she barley gets to go out. The only time she could go out was if Shade bring her on a safe journey. Lilliana and Shade shared a horse of course,

Bright alone. The servants stayed and packed their lunch and some belongings. Shade and Bright nodded to each other as Lilianna hug Shade tighter. They both yell,

"Hyah!" Off they went outside again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like the <strong>**story. Again I change it a little bit but this is not my plot. Please of you know the original one, review it or message it too me **

**please. Thank you! :D**


	3. Now they meet!

_**Sakura:** _I'm so late on uploading this fanfiction!

_**Shade: **_Oh come on. It's just a story.

_**Sakura: **_Just a story?!

_**Rein: **_Ohno.

_**Fine: **_Oh no.

_**Bright: **_Oh no.

_**Shade: **_What's up with you guys?

_**Sakura: **_Sit your butt down and I'll tell you what's wrong.

_**Fine: **_uhhh Keep reading guys, This may be boring. Be sure to review!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>**

The girl whipped around, "Shade!"

She ran to him and he twirl her in the air as he picked her up, "Hello Lilliana!"

She was accompanied by two people, a girl and a boy but their her servants, Brianna and Jeff.

Shade greeted them before turning to his fiance, "I have the day off so let's go pay a visit through the forests!"

Lilliana agree since she barley gets to go out. The only time she could go out was if Shade bring her on a safe journey. Lilliana and Shade shared a horse of course,

Bright alone. The servants stayed and packed their lunch and some belongings. Shade and Bright nodded to each other as Lilianna hug Shade tighter. They both yell,

"Hyah!" Off they went outside again.

* * *

><p>-At the restaurant-<p>

"Ahh I'm so full!"

Rein giggle, "I thought I was the one with an empty stomach."

Next to Fine was a mountain of plates stacked up and waiters tired from serving. Well especially her. The chef seems happy to know that a certain person love his

foods. He gave Fine a discount but Fine push it away,

"No need. These fine foods made by a fine chef should deserve rewards."

With that said, she left $500 plus tips. It was $200 more than the total, the chef was astonished but before he can give the remaining money back, Fine and Rein had

already left. Rein chuckle. Fine raised an eyebrow,

"What's so funny?"

Rein shook her head, "Nothing."

Fine sigh, "Come on. I'll race you back home!"

She ran ahead leaving poor Rein behind. Rein pouted,

"You know I'm not athletic like you!"

Fine laugh and slow down. Rein laugh and as she was laughing, she bump into someone and fell. She open her eyes while rubbing her head,

"Fine! Why did you stop!?"

Fine stare at the forest for a second before grinning. Rein got the idea and they both headed to the destination Fine wanted to be.

-In the forest-

Shade and Lilliana slow down. Shade turn to look at Bright. He nodded as an agreement.

"What's wrong Shade?"

Shade look back to his fiance, "We just sense a demonic aura."

"A very strong one!" Bright added.

They were going to turn back since they didn't have the necessary weapons but a giant hairy leg try to swipe them. Lilliana held on to Shade in fright while Shade and

Bright try escape except they were too late to escape.

They were about to be hit by one of the leg but...

-Sling!-

Shade widen his eyes as he see a shadow cover for them but also attack the obstacle. Finally sunlight came in and he can see their savior. A red headed girl saved

them and grin as she see her opponent. She turn to look at them and frown. She turn around to a blue haired girl,

"Oi Rein. You should take these people somewhere else. Especially these two sisses." She pointed at Shade and Bright. Rein sweat drop. Shade got up with a tick on

his head, "Who you calling a sissy!"

The red headed girl tsk, "You sense the auras too late!"

Rein grab Fine's arm, "Fine. Let's finish the demon and leave."

"Fine?"

Fine smirk and turn around, hands around her hips.

"Yo long time no see Queenie."

In front of the cave was a large spider with 7 eyes but her body had lots of scars. Fine smirk,

"Man I know you have bad taste in foods but not that bad. Why would you eat these sissies!"

Shade yelled at her, "We're not sissies!"

Fine rolled her head and dodge when she saw something whipping toward her.

"Bad taste or not! I'll eat all of you, especially you Fine. I'll torture you first and then kill you slowly."

Fine whistle, "Quite a sadist."

Fine leap behind Shade and Bright and drew a line.

"Stay behind these lines to be safe!"

Shade told Lilliana to go and she obey while the two princes stayed behind. They took out their swords and was prepare to attack. Fine yell, "What do you think you

two idiots are doing?"

"Fighting of course."

Fine look at them in disbelief, "You guys will die. Think about your loved ones!"

Shade ignore her warning and went straight to Queenie. He dodge most of her attack and he slashed her main eye. Queenie fell and stay there motionless. Shade

smirk,

"You were saying?"

"I'm alive stupid human!"

Queenie raise an claw at him and was directing toward his heart.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Shade widen his eyes in horror, Fine protected him and the claw went through her chest except it missed her heart. Queenie retreated her claw and smirk.

"Well well well. Look what we have here."

Fine clench her chest in pain and spit out blood. She look up at Shade in fury, "SEE WHAT I MEAN!"

Fine got up and turn toward Queenie, "You will pay!"

Fine ran to Queenie in a motion and Fine was also attacking with something. It was Shade's sword. As she was running, she was cutting Queenie's body parts. Finally

Fine jumped up and came down with the sword facing down and stab Queenie's heart in the back. Queenie manage to say before disappearing,

"Fine! I'll remember this!"

Fine smirk and landed on the floor. She turn around to see Rein crying and she frown, she reach an hand to Rein, "Don't cry."

With that said her vision blured and finally she collapse.


	4. Kidnapped

_**Sakura:**_ Guys I'm so sorry about the late update.

_**Shade: **_You're slacking off already!

_**Sakura:**_I'm sorry

_**Fine:**_ Look Shade! She spent a lot of time writing this. Back off!

_**Shade**_: Che!

**_Rein: _**Let's just get on with it.

_-Fine stomped out of the room-_

_**Bright:**_ Nice move dude

**_Shade:_** Ugh! Fine wait!

_**Sakura:**_ Sorry! Please review and continue on

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

Shade widen his eyes in horror, Fine protected him and the claw went through her chest except it missed her heart. Queenie retreated her claw and smirk.

"Well well well. Look what we have here."

Fine clench her chest in pain and spit out blood. She look up at Shade in fury, "SEE WHAT I MEAN!"

Fine got up and turn toward Queenie, "You will pay!"

Fine ran to Queenie in a motion and Fine was also attacking with something. It was Shade's sword. As she was running, she was cutting Queenie's body parts. Finally

Fine jumped up and came down with the sword facing down and stab Queenie's heart in the back. Queenie manage to say before disappearing,

"Fine! I'll remember this!"

Fine smirk and landed on the floor. She turn around to see Rein crying and she frown, she reach an hand to Rein, "Don't cry."

With that said her vision blured and finally she collapse.

* * *

><p>Shade ran to Fine, the wound she took for him was filled with poison. She was grimacing in pain. Rein try to heal her but was still shacky. Bright went up to her and<p>

comfort her. They brought her to the cave to treat her. Lilliana insist to get more water by herself.

"It's not far. Don't worry."

Shade nodded and went back to Fine. He felt really guilty about her.

-In Fine's head-

Eclipse and Fine was alone in a pretty flowery garden. Fine ran around the garden giggling. Eclipse then suddenly had an idea. He walk toward Fine,

"Fi~ne I'm going to get you!"

Fine laugh and started to run away from Eclipse. Eclipse pick up his pace and finally got up to Fine and picked her up. She squeal in surprise. She laughs as Eclipse

put her down. They exchange passionate kisses. Well... until someone jerk Fine behind. It was her grandmother.

"Grandma!"

The grandmother glared at Fine making her shut up. She threw in a signal and guards surrounded Eclipse. Fine turn toward her grandmother,

"Grandma! Please don't hurt him. I promise I won't do this again. I won't do anything you won't like. PLEASE GRANDMA!"

The grandmother didn't speak, the guards started to attack Eclipse but before they touch him, Fine woke up. She jump up in pain, clutching her chest. She was

bandaged and she observe her surroundings. She was in a cave and someone was holding her hand. Rein was. She was fast asleep. Fine took the blanket off of her

and put it on Rein. She quietly got up and put on a tank top. She slowly walk out the cave and suck in a deep breath.

"Oh you're awake."

Fine open her eyes and look back a little.

"You know... I'm sorry for-"

Fine ran and grab his shirt in fury,

"I don't want your pity, and if you are sorry, protect your love ones!"

Fine roughly shoved him aside, leaving Shade in shock. Shade didn't say anything else.

Fine sigh, "I'm sorry I lashed out."

Shade even look more shock, "Uh...uh... no I should be the one saying that."

Fine chuckle, the wind blew very hard. Shade watch in admiration when Fine chuckle and now the wind blowing her hair.

She looks really beauti-, wait Shade! You have a freaking fiance! Get yourself together."

"I know where Rein, the servants and the other prince but where is the other girl?"

Shade frown, "My fiance?"

Fine shrug, "If that's what she is to you."

She paused and closed her eyes,

"Please don't tell me she's not here or not near the cave?"

Shade look confuse, "Eh?"

Fine widen her eyes, "Ok I know you're stupid but no this stupid. SHIT!"

She push Shade aside and went back inside the cave, got her weapons. She woke up the rest by accident. Fine turn toward Rein,

"One of the sissy's fiance is out there alone!"

Rein widen her eyes. She scramble up and the two friends headed out with the others trailing behind. Fine stop when she see a bucket at the edge of the pond.

"No... no... no no no this can not be happening!"

She slide down the hill to reach the pond. She bent one knew and touch the grass.

"Still warm. How long have she been gone?"

"About 10 minutes?"

"Either talking to the culprit to buy time or struggling."

Shade stood there in shock.

"She was kidnapped?"

Fine rolled her eyes, "No she's playing hide and seek with us."

Rein elbow Fine, "No time for sarcasm. She couldn't have gone far yet. Let's start searching."

Fine sigh, "This is why I hate getting involve with people."

With that said she disappear.

Bright spoke, "She disappear..."

Rein laugh, "No silly. She's running."

Shade walked up, "No way can she run that fast."

Rein chuckle, "5... 4...3..."

Bright tilt his head, "Why are you counting?"

Rein looked at him but still counting down, "2...1...0"

Fine appear surprising everyone except Rein.

"No sign of where she is but I know she's with Darky boy."

Rein growl, "That bastard."

Fine nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's Darky boy?"

Rein look at Bright, "Right you're not use to demons stuff, Darky boy here which Fine likes to call him is a demon who captures people who are like

um... heroes or important people we can't live without."

Fine squint her eyes, "So what kind of demon or hero is your fiance?"

Shade shook his head, "She's not the type to be a superhero. Not that she's not kind, just not a superhero."

Fine scratch her head, "Sigh. Well you're on your own. Chao."

Fine walked away. Bright yell,

"Wait you're not helping us?"

Fine stop walking, "Just because we saved you once doesn't mean you can rely on us every time you need help."

With that said she walked away. Bright look hurt. Rein touch his arm and smile,

"It's not that she won't help, it's just you need to prove to her that you're not uh... useless. So even if she did help you, she wants you to protect

yourself and others without relying on her. She made that mistake once."

Shade flinch and look up, "What happen?"

Rein shook her head, "Fine rarely talk about it so I don't know much. I gotta go now. Bye!"

The rest stood there. Bright was pacing, "How do we find Lilliana?"

Shade sat on the rock, "How can we prove her that we're not going to get in her way?"

Bright spun around, "We can defeat a demon ourselves!"

Shade tilted his head, "After what happen today?"

Bright close his eyes half lidded, "Yeah yeah I know."

-With Rein and Fine-

Rein and Fine were passing through the forests and Fine was brushing leaves away from her face. Rein was debating with herself whether she should

bring it up or not. Fine sighed,

"Spill it out."

Rein shut her eyes,

"Please help them."

Fine groan, "Rein they need to do it themselves. They can't keep on relying on people just because they're royalty!"

"They need help because they need someone to guide them."

"Rein. Please. What if it happen again!"

Rein covered her eyes, "I don't care. You don't know that!"

Fine didn't say anything.

She shot her face up with anger, "Ugh fine! I'm going to help them with or without you!"

Rein ran back towards the direction where Bright and Shade are.

"REIN!"

Fine huffed. Fine continue her journey home but look back before going in the opposite direction of Rein. She shook her head as she walked away.

"Typical Rein."


	5. Rein's Dead!

_**Sakura:** _Hey! How's the story going?!

_**Shade:**_ You made me unmanly in this!

_**Sakura:** _Ehh? Fine told me too

_-Fine laughing in the background-_

**_Shade:_** FINEE!

_**Fine:**_ -laughing and run away-

_**Sakura:** _Ahhh Young love.

_**Rein:**_ Wait I KNOW THAT ANIME!

**_Sakura and Rein:_** PRINCE OF TENNIS!

**_Rein:_** Are you going to do a fanfic of Sakuno and Ryoma?

**_Sakura:_** Hehehe Please keep reading and review ;}

**_Rein:_ **Sakura!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previously:<span>_**

"Rein. Please. What if it happen again!"

Rein covered her eyes, "I don't care. You don't know that!"

Fine didn't say anything.

She shot her face up with anger, "Ugh fine! I'm going to help them with or without you!"

Rein ran back towards the direction where Bright and Shade are.

"REIN!"

Fine huffed. Fine continue her journey home but look back before going in the opposite direction of Rein. She shook her head as she walked away.

"Typical Rein."

* * *

><p>-With Shade and Bright-<p>

They were looking around for clues. Bright notice something weird, he studies it closely.

"Oi Shade. Come here."

Bright motion Shade over.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

Bright picked up an item that looks like a jewel but very dark.

"Is it Lilliana's?"

"I never gave her anything like this or seen her have it."

Bright studied it. Suddenly they heard footsteps running towards them. Shade and Bright reach their sword and prepare themselves. The footsteps

got closer and the rustling of the bushes moved faster until Rein came out. She panted and look around and brighten up when she found Shade and

Bright.

"Thank god you're still here."

Bright helped Rein out, "What are you doing here? Where's Fine?"

Rein sigh, "I came here to help you. Fine, well she's not coming."

Shade nodded, "Well at least you can lead us the way."

Shade was heading back to his horse.

"Yeah... about that."

He turn around, "What?"

Rein chuckle nervously, "The thing is Fine has all the knowledge we need and I kinda don't. Heh heh."

Shade's face went from pale to red.

"How can you know?! You've been with her together!"

Shade grabbed Rein's arms tightly.

"Ow that hurts Shade."

Shade ignored her,

"Why couldn't you ask her. My fiance's life is at stake!"

"Hey you're hurting her!"Bright struggle on getting Shade away from Rein. He finally did and threw Shade on the ground.

"What was th-!"

-Piack!-

Bright punch Shade's face. Shade raise a hand to the swollen cheek.

"Are you calm now?! Rein wanted to help us no matter what! Why can you appreciate things for once! All you think is yourself!"

Bright grab Rein lightly,

"Let's go."

"Eh to where?"

"To treat your injuries."

"But-"

"No I'm not hearing any excuses."

Rein look at him shock but then gave a small smile.

"Alright."

They both headed back to the horses to get medical things. Bright started to wrap her arms while applying medicine.

"I'm sorry about what happen there including the scene with me in it."

Rein shook her head,

"No you helped me and may have waken up Shade. I was surprise that he didn't go berserk when Fine told him that his fiancé was missing."

Bright sigh, "He's like that. By the way, Fine let's you go with us just like this?"

Rein winced, "Well... I kinda try to convince her but it resulted in me yelling at her and storming off."

Bright finish bandaging her arms,

"Yosh I'm done."

"Ah arigato."

Bright smiled, "No problem."

Rein blush a little at him. Then someone was making their way over to them.

"I'm sorry Rein for hurting you and I'm sorry Bright for not thinking straight."

Bright look at Shade in awe while Rein forgave him and insist that it was also her fault. Shade look at Bright and both of them stared at each other for a while. Bright

cracked a smile and the two gave each other a brotherly hug. When they pull back, Shade ask,

"Can I see the jewelry?"

Bright took it out. Rein widen her eyes.

"DROP THAT NOW!"

"Eh?"

Rein was about to grab the jewelry but then -PWSHHHHHHHHH-

Black shadow was coming out of the jewelry. Rein watch in horror, she grabbed Bright resulting him dropping the jewelry.

"What's happening?"

Rein frown, "Where did you find this? There was a demon inside. It's used mostly to trap humans most of the time."

Bright and Shade looked at each other, "What? Well we found it back at where Lilliana is missing."

Rein sigh, "It was a trap! Oh no! Run!"

Rein threw salt at the demon to slow it down. She then turn around to run. However the demon try to slash Rein but the arm was cut off.

The savior landed next to Rein.

Rein gasp, "Bright. Thanks."

"Less chit chat and let's go!"

Bright grab Rein while Shade took out his sword to protect them. The demon look like he was about to attack again so Shade ran to another location.

"Run I'll distract it!"

"Shade!"

Shade was struggling to defeat the monster. He shield himself with the sword. He push the demon to fall causing it to fall. Shade took this opportunity to attack the

demon.

"Take this!"

Shade ran his blade in the demon's side causing it to scream. The demon fell, making Shade smirk. Rein and Bright went over to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I fine."

While they were talking a figure in the forest hidden really well, was looking at the trios. The figure smile,

"Heh foolish kids.

As the trios were about to leave, the demon start moving and it raised his hand and purposely drop it. It was on top of Rein but she was confused and horrified. She

froze up as she saw the arm coming straight to her Bright and Shade ran to Rein but they didn't make it.

-Bam!-

The demon's hand took Rein's position and Rein was under the arm. Bright look in horror and he ran towards Rein.

"REIN!"


	6. A Lesson

_**Sakura:**_ Ugh why did schools ever exist?

_**Fine:**_ To be smart?

_**Shade:**_ Irony

_**Sakura:**_ Shade said that you're stupid Fine!

_**Fine:**_ What!?

_**Shade:**_ I... I... I didn't say that!

**_Sakura:_** Oh you better run.

_**Shade:** -runs-_

_**Fine:**_ Sakura can you...?

**_Sakura:_** No problem!

**_Fine:_** Thanks -runs after Shade-

**_Sakura:_** Please review and follow me. Any questions comment below! Oh and give me some ideas of you have! ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previously:<span>_**

"Take this!"

Shade ran his blade in the demon's side causing it to scream. The demon fell, making Shade smirk. Rein and Bright went over to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I fine."

While they were talking a figure in the forest hidden really well, was looking at the trios. The figure smile,

"Heh foolish kids.

As the trios were about to leave, the demon start moving and it raised his hand and purposely drop it. It was on top of Rein but she was confused and horrified. She

froze up as she saw the arm coming straight to her Bright and Shade ran to Rein but they didn't make it.

-Bam!-

The demon's hand took Rein's position and Rein was under the arm. Bright look in horror and he ran towards Rein.

"REIN!"

* * *

><p>"Rein! Rein! No this is not happening. Don't die!"<p>

"Who's say that she was going to die!"

Bright and Shade widen their eyes,

"It can't be."

They quickly turn around and yes there she was. Fine was on the branch holding Rein. Fine looked furious. She darken her glare and her aura was quite dark. She put

Rein down with Bright and kick the demon's hand up. The demon roared but Fine didn't stop. She ran around the demon and finally she jumped up.

"Don't mess with me!"

Fine raise her arm with a knife and stab the demon in the head and jump down with the knife attach to the demon. The demon roared and finally it vanish into thin

air with some piece left smirk after she sees the result.

"No bad if I say so myself."

She turn around to face Shade and Bright whose mouths were open wide!

"That's how you do it."

Fine turn toward Rein and glare at her. Rein wince,

"Fine. I can..."

Fine held out her hand as to tell Rein to stop. Rein but her lower lip and look down. Fine walk to Shade and Bright and glared at them. She yank the top of their shirt

up and glare,

"I thought we went over this. If you don't know if there's a demon around then stay out of it! You're going to kill yours and others important people!"

Rein ran to Fine and held her arm,

"Fine let go. Stop! You're hurting them."

"Tch. I can't believe you, Rein. You almost died because of them and now you're siding with them!? You know what? DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT!"

Fine storm off angrily with Rein watching her sadly. Shade let out a frustrated sound,

"ARGHH! Is she always this short tempered?!"

Rein smile weakly, "Not really but she was kinda testing you. You disappointed her."

Bright frowned, "Testing?"

Rein chuckle, "She wasn't the one who gave you that demon but she restrained herself from popping out so she can see how you fight and protect. You did hurt it but

you let your guard down too much. To her you were a bit conceited about your skills. Also when she was telling you about how you can fail to protect people

important to you and you know some insults, she was expecting you to be furious and eager to find your fiance, but you didn't."

Shade was actually surprised to hear this from Rein.

"It's not that I don't want to be mad, it's just I was shocked and worried. I feel like if I go hysterical, one of you will problem stop me..."

Shade rub his head in awkwardness. Bright chuckle,

"What he meant was he didn't want to over react to something and may lead Fine to lecture him. He lost his fiance due to his carelessness so he was sorta reflecting

but repeating, I don't deserve her. Why didn't I realize it sooner? If I go mad now, I'll probably be lecture on how I don't deserve her or something. Am I right

Shade?"

Shade open his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Bright smirked, "Exactly."

Shade frown, "How come you knew all these stuff and didn't tell us?"

Rein frown,"Then it would be like cheating and Fine would have never trust you and would actually stop me from going to you. I guess she soome faith left for you

but i don't know about now."

"You screwed up big time man."

Shade scratch his head, "Ahh shut up!"

Rein giggle, "Come on."

Bright and Shade frown, "Where?"

Rein smile.


	7. Darky

_**Sakura:**_ Hola! How are you guys?!

_**Fine:**_ Pst! Wrong language!

_**Sakura:**_ Oh no. I know. I'm practicing spanish you see and i pretty much suck at it.

_**Shade:**_ porque tu es mu estupida

_**Sakura:**_ What did you say!?

_**Fine:**_ He said you're very stupid!

_**Sakura:**_ Oh I know what he said and he's going to pay!

_**Shade:** -gulps and run!-_

_**Sakura:**_ Whimp!

_**Fine:**_ Please review and enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Previously:<span>**_

"It's not that I don't want to be mad, it's just I was shocked and worried. I feel like if I go hysterical, one of you will problem stop me..."

Shade rub his head in awkwardness. Bright chuckle,

"What he meant was he didn't want to over react to something and may lead Fine to lecture him. He lost his fiance due to his carelessness so he was sorta reflecting

but repeating, I don't deserve her. Why didn't I realize it sooner? If I go mad now, I'll probably be lecture on how I don't deserve her or something. Am I right

Shade?"

Shade open his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Bright smirked, "Exactly."

Shade frown, "How come you knew all these stuff and didn't tell us?"

Rein frown,"Then it would be like cheating and Fine would have never trust you and would actually stop me from going to you. I guess she soome faith left for you

but i don't know about now."

"You screwed up big time man."

Shade scratch his head, "Ahh shut up!"

Rein giggle, "Come on."

Bright and Shade frown, "Where?"

Rein smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-With Fine-<span>_**

Fine was sitting on a branch with a leg up and the other swinging around leaning against the tree. She was looking at the sun sadly.

"Maybe I was too harsh"

"Maybe."

Fine turn around and frown, "Why are you here?"

"Oh come on. I can't come visit my rival?"

"We're not rival Darky!"

In front of Fine is a dark black hair boy with a black tank top with a leather black jacket over. He has black jeans too but they were ripped on some places.

"Haha. I'm just saying, the little girl I took is no ordinary human."

Fine frown, "What?"

Darky laugh, "She's very special to us. We need her to survive."

Fine growled, "What do you want with her?!"

"You see Fine, you should join our side. We can totally use your help."

Fine snort, "What makes you think I'll help you?"

Darky grin, "Heh you can help us."

Fine lift an eyebrow, "In your dreams!"

"Don't worry. You'll join soon. Along with your precious sister."

That seem to get Fine's attention. "What did you do?!"

Darky smile and laugh, "See you soon Fine."

Fine got up as Darky dissappear.

"DARKY!"

Fine punch the tree angrily and suck in some chi until the tree starts to wilt a little. She stop when she sense a presence. Fine stood there with a frown,

"I told you I'm not going to help you!"

She turned around, facing Rein, Shade and Bright. Fine jump down, Rein looks at Fine with her puppy eyes. Fine crossed her arms,

"That's not going to work this time."

Rein smirk, "If you help them, they promise to give you unlimited amount of sweets!"

Fine open one of her eye, "Any?"

Shade look in disbelief, "Wh- aghh-"

Bright slap Shade's mouth and nodded, "Any."

Fine laugh, "Fine."

Rein squealed and hug Fine.

"Wait here."

Fine quickly ran and ran back. When she came back, she got weapons, potions and some books.

"Alright let's go."

Shade frown, "You know where to look?"

Fine smirk, "Obviously because I'm smarter than you."

Shade growled, "Shut up! I aced all my exams."

Fine shook her head, "An example of an idiot."

Bright and Rein try to restrain their laugh but fail. Shade turn red, "Oh it's on fatty!"

"Oh you didn't!"

Shade smirk, "Yes I did!"

Fine and Shade bicker back and forth while walking to a town. As they step into the town, people were everywhere. Fine went from sweets store to another sweets

store. Shade tapped his foot,

"What the hell is she doing?"

Rein sweat drop, "Haha. Uh. Don't mind her, she needs to get in the mood."

Shade had a tick on his head. 4 hours have passed and Fine was still browsing. Finally he had it, he stomped over to Fine,

"Woman! Can we please find my fiancé!"

Fine ignored him and continue browsing. Shade kept bothering her, "Fine!"

Fine grabbed a butter knife and held it close to his face, and glared.

"Say one more word and I'll cut your pretty face!"

Shade tilt his head back a little and back off. Bright chuckle. Rein tilted her head,

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well. I never seen anyone threaten the mighty old Shade. Fine's the first so far."

Rein smile, "Well that's Fine. She's full of surprises."

After a couple of minutes of buying sweets, an alarming cry surprised Fine.

"FINE!"


	8. Stacy

_**Sakura:** _I'm sorry, I had to help my parents with the cooking.

_**Natsu:**_ You can cook?

_**Sakura:**_ I'll think of that as a compliment.

_**Mira:**_ You should help me too!

_**Natsu:**_ It's hard to believe. Cook me a roast beef now!

_**Happy:**_ Aye fish for me too!

_**Sakura:**__ -Chopping noise, frying noise-_ There -Puts food on plate-

_**Natsu and Happy:**_ Woah! It looks good, smells good, _-Took a bite-_ and taste goof. Sugoi!

**_Sakura:_** Heheheh. Don't forget to review and-

**_Natsu:_** Cook me more food!

_**Sakura:**_Sigh

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

Shade had a tick on his head. 4 hours have passed and Fine was still browsing. Finally he had it, he stomped over to Fine,

"Woman! Can we please find my fiancé!"

Fine ignored him and continue browsing. Shade kept bothering her, "Fine!"

Fine grabbed a butter knife and held it close to his face, and glared.

"Say one more word and I'll cut your pretty face!"

Shade tilt his head back a little and back off. Bright chuckle. Rein tilted her head,

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well. I never seen anyone threaten the mighty old Shade. Fine's the first so far."

Rein smile, "Well that's Fine. She's full of surprises."

After a couple of minutes of buying sweets, an alarming cry surprised Fine.

"FINE!"

* * *

><p>Fine smiled and turn around, "Stacy!"<p>

Stacy and Fine embraced each other. Stacy hugged Fine tightly since she's so excited. Rein, however didn't look happy. She glared at Stacy. Stacy glared back wen

she saw Rein,

"Well if it isn't Rein?"

"Hello to you to Stacy."

Stacy and Rein traded sparks back and forth until Fine cleared her throat.

"Ahem! Uhh Stacy, I need some in formations from you."

Stacy step back while glaring at Rein but turn around and smile, "Sure thing!"

Bright lean over to Rein, "Uhh... What's with you and that girl?"

Rein growled, "She's a fan of Fine and she doesn't like me because I hang around with Fine a lot."

"But that doesn't explain you hating her." Shade brought up.

"Pranks, trying to break our friendship and even tried torturing me!"

Bright wince, "And Fine..."

"Oh she doesn't know but she knows that we don't get along."

Bright nodded, Fine whistle, "Hey! Come here! I'm explaining things here."

The groups got together and gathered around in the house.

After hearing everything, Stacy nodded.

"Well I hate to tell you this but you have to go to that shady place to get more informations."

Fine groaned, Bright frowned,

"What's wrong?"

Rein turn around and explain, "Well it's a town call Ghost town or what Fine like to call it."

"It's a village where no one lives there and it's filled with good and bad spirits." Fine explained.

Shade whistle, "Well damn!"

Fine rolled her eyes, she turn back around to Stacy, "Well it's nice to see you again Stace."

Stacy giggle, "Bye! Come back soon!"

Rein and Stacy gave each other one last glare before departing.

The gang head out to Ghost Town. As they were walking, Fine grew even more tense. Shade lean in to Rein and Bright did the same to listen,

"What's wrong with Fine?"

Rein wince, "Shh... Fine hates that town because that's where most of her precious friends murdered."

Shade look at Fine, "Is she enduring the pain herself?"

Rein nodded, "I tried helping but she won't let me."

Fine then stop. She turn around with a cold gaze, "We're here."

As the gang walk in, Fine look around and act cautious,

"Be careful."

The gang nodded and follow Fine's footwork. Fine stop suddenly, making Rein fall on top of her, squeal a little. The gangs paused and listen. Suddenly beams of lasers

started targeting them. Fine turn around and threw herself down to the others.

"Get in that shed!"

Fine found some umbrellas and gave one to Shade, "Use it as a shield!"

"It can go through!"

Fine looked at Shade and gripped his arm tightly, "Trust me."

Shade stare at fine deeply, "Argh fine!"

Fine nodded and nudge Rein and Bright to go with him. As the trios ran to the shed, Fine distracted the beams.

"Hey! Whoever firing those beams, I'm right here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Whew it's really short but I really want to make it interesting and you know how cliffhangers go. Lmao I hope you enjoy it and please give me advice <strong>

**if you fee****l that I should improve or you know. Haha look forward to next week! Oh and you should read Love Adventure or Death Adventure if you **

**haven't.**


	9. Confession

_**Sakura:**_ Konnichiwa!

_**Shade:** -Punch Sakura in the head-_

_**Sakura:**__ -Holding her head-_ Owww. What was that for?

_**Shade:** -With a tick-_ Why are you late posting this up?

**_Sakura:_** Hey I'm human too you know.

_**Shade:**_ That's no excuse!

_**Sakura:**_ You never appreciate my hard work. I have to think of the plot and keep the story going then I have to see if it makes sense. I NEED TO KEEP THE FLOW!

_**Shade:**_ Excuses

_**Fine:**_ Uh-Oh she's going to explode

_**Sakura:** -Dark aura surrounding her-_ Did you say I'm lying?

_**Shade:**_ Yeah what are you going to do?

_**Sakura:** -takes out a sword and point it a Shade-_ Come

_**Fine:**_ Oh no. Uhhh minna hahaha before things gets viral, please continue reading and review!

_-Sakura chasing Shade around breaking objects-_

_**Shade:**_ OKAYYY IM SORRRYYY!

_**Sakura:**_ Too late!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"Be careful."

The gang nodded and follow Fine's footwork. Fine stop suddenly, making Rein fall on top of her, squeal a little. The gangs paused and listen. Suddenly beams of

lasers started targeting them. Fine turn around and threw herself down to the others.

"Get in that shed!"

Fine found some umbrellas and gave one to Shade, "Use it as a shield!"

"It can go through!"

Fine looked at Shade and gripped his arm tightly, "Trust me."

Shade stare at fine deeply, "Argh fine!"

Fine nodded and nudge Rein and Bright to go with him. As the trios ran to the shed, Fine distracted the beams.

"Hey! Whoever firing those beams, I'm right here!"

Instead of more beams, it stopped.

* * *

><p>"Fine?"<p>

Fine mind went blank, "Eh?"

Rein and the boys quickly went back to Fine.

"Who's are you?"

A gasp was heard, "I can't believe you forgot me Fine."

Fine chuckle, "I would never forget you Lulu."

A pale girl came out floating. She had wavy light brown hair with brown eyes but the colors were hardly laugh. Bright and Shade, however were freaking

out, "Is that a ghost?!"

Rein rolled her eyes, "No it's an alien."

Fine smirk, "Ah Rein. Getting use to my sarcasm, already."

Lulu laugh, "What brings you here?"

Fine got straight to business. After hearing everything, Lulu was thinking,

"Mmmm... I might know where he is but I'm not sure though. You know how he changes position."

Fine put a finger on her chin, "I wish I could say it's fine but it will be my responsibility."

"Oh I just remember. I heard news that Darky found their queen already."

Fine's head shot up, "Are you sure? Who is it?"

Lulu shook her head, "I'm not sure but he probably already have her now."

Fine look around and glance toward Shade,

_"Could it be his wife? Better be careful."_

Fine sigh, "Thank you Lulu. You were great help. Have you see umm... you know who?"

Lulu shook her head, "No sorry. That time was the last time I saw him."

Fine nodded, "I'm sorry."

Lulu shook her head, "It's not your fault. It's late. Stay over the night and I'll figure something out."

Fine nodded and turn to her gangs, "Let's go."

The gang went straight to bed except someone.

Rein was out in the garden looking at some wilted flowers. Rein's were filled with sadness. She pour some of her chi on the floor and most flowers grew back again.

Rein laughed,

"Now it wouldn't be wise to do something like that out in the open, Rein."

"Oh Fine. It'll be fine."

Fine crouch down, "But you're not fine. What's wrong?"

Rein sigh, "I think I having feelings for Bright."

Fine's eyes widened, "Oh no you don't. We, demons can not love humans. Absolutely not!"

Rein stood up, "I know but I can't help myself!"

Fine shook her head, "There will be consequences. I can't afford to lose you Rein."

Fine said the last sentence softly. Rein patted Fine's shoulder,

"I know. But I'm not your twin sister remember so you need to know that she's gone."

Fine didn't say anything. Fine clench her fist.

"You don't know that! Stop assuming!"

"Fine."

Fine turn around furiously and started to walk away,

"Good night."

Rein watch Fine walk away. She sighed, "Fine."

"Sighing is bad. It means you're getting old."

Rein turn around and saw Bright,

"Bright! You scared me! I didn't know you were here and... wait were you eavesdropping?"

Bright chuckle and rubbed his head, "I couldn't help it."

Then he stop smiling and look at Rein seriously,

"Rein. I don't care if you're a demon or whatever but I have feelings for you. Please be by my side."

Rein gasped and joy leaped into her but sadness crashed everything down, she turn around facing away from him with her bangs covering her sad face,

"I can't be in love with you. There's consequences. I can't afford that to happen."

"What Fine says doesn't matter. I will be by you. I will protect you! Rein..."

Rein cut Bright off, "I'm sorry!"

Rein ran away with tears trailing in the air behind her. Bright was about to chase her but stop. She wouldn't listen to him now. He just stood there as rain pour down

on him. He laughed, "Haha she hates me now."

He tries to laugh but more tears fell. it blended with the rain but the tears kept on falling.


	10. Missing You

_**Sakura:**_Ohayo minna! Ugh I hope you had a great thanksgiving and uhh shopping.

_**Fine:**_Sakura, don't you hate shopping?

_**Rein:**_What! How can anyone hate shopping! I bought loads of clothes during Black Friday!

_**Sakura:**__ -Sweatdrop-_ Uhh Rein... I think you're the only one who's obessed with shopping.

_**Shade:**_ She made Bright and me carried all her bags and all those stupid other stuff!

_**Bright:**_ Hahaha no problem. What kind of guy can't stick up with this. Beside Altezza shop wayyyy more.

_**Fine:**_Wow... You're so prepare...

_**Sakura:**_Uhh guys. I gotta keep rolling sooo my readers! Continue reading and review please!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previously:<span>_**

Rein watch Fine walk away. She sighed, "Fine."

"Sighing is bad. It means you're getting old."

Rein turn around and saw Bright,

"Bright! You scared me! I didn't know you were here and... wait were you eavesdropping?"

Bright chuckle and rubbed his head, "I couldn't help it."

Then he stop smiling and look at Rein seriously,

"Rein. I don't care if you're a demon or whatever but I have feelings for you. Please be by my side."

Rein gasped and joy leaped into her but sadness crashed everything down, she turn around facing away from him with her bangs covering her sad face,

"I can't be in love with you. There's consequences. I can't afford that to happen."

"What Fine says doesn't matter. I will be by you. I will protect you! Rein..."

Rein cut Bright off, "I'm sorry!"

Rein ran away with tears trailing in the air behind her. Bright was about to chase her but stop. She wouldn't listen to him now. He just stood there as rain pour down

on him. He laughed, "Haha she hates me now."

He tries to laugh but more tears fell. it blended with the rain but the tears kept on falling.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-At Fine's room-<span>_**

Fine kept tossing and turning but she couldn't sleep.

"UGH!"

She threw her cover off and walk toward the window. She looks outside, she sees a big gigantic white glowing moon in front of her. She stared at it for a second. She

smiled softly and rested on her palm,

"Eclipse, I'm sorry."

She smiled softly while crying a bit. She reach her arm out and try to reach for the moon. Tears started to form more as she stare at the moon longer. She put her

arm down and began to sing the song he sang to her on the day he propose to her,

_"Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you"_

Fine starts crying even more. She tries to stop crying but she can't. She tried to wipe her tears away but more just stream down.

"Eclispe. I'm so sorry. Eclipse. Why?! ECLIPSE!"

Fine cried so hard she didn't know someone was watching her. That someone watch her carefully and whisper,

"I'm so sorry Fine. I understand now."

Shade put his hand on his heart, "Why am I feeling hurt?"

He look up to see Fine still crying. Shade wishes he was there to comfort her, he hates seeing her cry.

Fine, who was still crying look up to the moon and close her eyes while taking a big breath.

"I love you Eclipse, forever and always."

Tears were still on Fine's pale face. Fine was about to go to sleep when she saw Shade staring at her. Fine was shock, no one never really saw her crying before. She

saw Shade's eyes before leaving. She saw hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"Why is he feeling hurt and sad?"

Fine shook her head and climb into bed with tears stain on her face.

Shade who still outside, staring at the window was now drenched from the rain.

"What the hell is happening to me. I love Lilliana!"

"Shade?"

Shade looked up to see a drench Bright.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same thing."

Bright look away, "I got rejected."

Shade froze, "By Rein? Why?"

Bright covered his eyes, "I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed now. You should too."

Shade watch Bright as he leaves. Shade look up at the sky,

"Where are you Lilliana so all these problems can be gone?"

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Baby I'm Amazed By You sang by Lonestar. It's a pretty good song. :) Good but sad. What do you guys think?<strong>


	11. Rape

_**Sakura:**_ MINNA! IM SORRY IM LATE! THE TRAIN WAS DELAYED AND I WAS BUYING GIFTS!

_**Fine:**_ You brought back sweets?!

_**Sakura:**_ uhhh... No I ate sweets.

_**Fine:**_ OH COME ON!

_**Sakura:**_ Sorry. Any way I have a present for the fans! You guys have to choose!

_**Bright:**_ What is it?

_**Sakura:**_ You guys have to vote whether you want a Christmas story or continue the story.

_**Fine:**_ Ughhh but it's books!

_**Sakura:**_ Continue reading while I force Fine to study.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Previosuly:<strong>_

Tears were still on Fine's pale face. Fine was about to go to sleep when she saw Shade staring at her. Fine was shock, no one never really saw her crying before. She

saw Shade's eyes before leaving. She saw hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"Why is he feeling hurt and sad?"

Fine shook her head and climb into bed with tears stain on her face.

Shade who still outside, staring at the window was now drenched from the rain.

"What the hell is happening to me. I love Lilliana!"

"Shade?"

Shade looked up to see a drench Bright.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same thing."

Bright look away, "I got rejected."

Shade froze, "By Rein? Why?"

Bright covered his eyes, "I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed now. You should too."

Shade watch Bright as he leaves. Shade look up at the sky,

"Where are you Lilliana so all these problems can be gone?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-In a deep dark cabin-<span>_**

Lilliana was laying on the floor with darkness around her. She slowly stirred and open her eyes slowly and widen her eyes open,

"Mmhmp!"

She tried to move but she was tied and have a cloth over her mouth. She began to wiggle herself and try to escape but a voice stop her.

"Ah you're awake."

Lilliana frown, she tried to get a better look at the stranger but fail due to the darkness around her.

"Haha if you really want to see me so bad. I'll let you."

Light came on and Lilliana's eyes were wide open and full of fear.

There was a demon in front of her that looks like centipede with millions of razor blade legs.

"Haha don't worry. I won't hurt you...yet! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lilliana try to scream but came out as muffling, lights went off and she continue to thrash around. She felt a pain on her neck and realized someone drugged her. She

slowly feels drowsiness but before she blacked out she heard,

"Go to sleep now. I'll wake you up when you're yourself again... Queen of Demons."

Lilliana was then put on a dark black bed and was soon dress in a dark bloody dress.

**_-Back to the gang-_**

Fine woke up slowly. She stretched herself out and look at the time,

"6:48 am? Why did I wake up so early?!"

Fine scoffed and look in the mirror.

She nearly attack the mirror, "Damn. I must have cried really hard. I look like a mess!"

Fine sigh, she went straight to the bathroom. After she finish showering, she picked out a blue tank top with a sweat pant to wear. She tied her long red hair into a

ponytail and jump out the window. She did a back flip and landed perfectly on the floor.

"Heh fun as usual. I'll take a morning stroll now."

She was about to leave when she threw a knife with a paper attach to it in the room. She smile and ran to where ever she's going.

Shade on the hand was awake and debating if he should go in and tell her that he wants to find Lilliana fast or...

Shade scratch his head nervously, "Argh I'll ask later!"

When he was about to leave, he heard a 'thud'. Not just any thud but it sound like a knife thud. Shade was worried barged in to see 2 notes on the wall. One said,

"Hey I'm just going to take a stroll and I'll be back so don't worry. -Fine"

The other note said, "Hey I'm just going to rape your little princess that just went out so don't worry. She'll come back.

-Anonymous"

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! REMEMEBER TO VOTE ON WHETHER WHICH STORY YOU WANT! EITHER A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL STORY OR CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY!<strong>


	12. Just In Time

**_Sakura: Ohayo minna! I'm going to post a little but early because I know I'm going to post it up late. I have to help prepare my sister's birthday _**

**_even though it's not actually her birthday. You know?_**

**_Fine:_****_ OI! WHY AM I GETTING RAPED?!_**

**_Shade:_****_ Yeah! Why? I'm going to kick whoever rapes her!_**

**_Sakura:_****_ Uh... So I can make a love story out of you guys. If you don't want it, I can just make you an assasin._**

**_Fine:_****_ W-What are you saying?!_**

**_Rein:_****_ Oh please Fine! We all know. You guys are too cute! That means you're going to go on dates and OMG I can't wait!_**

**_Shade:_****_ -blushes- _**

**_Sakura:_****_ Oooo Shade wants to see that! HEY FINE! SHADE WANTS TO SEE YOU IN CUTE CLOTHES!_**

**_Fine:_****_ -Blushes madly- PERVERT!_**

**_Shade:_****_ WHAT?! WHO WANTS TO DATE YOU?_**

**_Rein:_****_ UH-OH_**

**_Sakura:_****_ Um.. HAHAHAHA! Don't forget to vote on whether you want a Christmas special story or continue on with this story._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Back to the gang-<em>**

Fine woke up slowly. She stretched herself out and look at the time,

"6:48 am? Why did I wake up so early?!"

Fine scoffed and look in the mirror.

She nearly attack the mirror, "Damn. I must have cried really hard. I look like a mess!"

Fine sigh, she went straight to the bathroom. After she finish showering, she picked out a blue tank top with a sweat pant to wear. She tied her long red hair into a

ponytail and jump out the window. She did a back flip and landed perfectly on the floor.

"Heh fun as usual. I'll take a morning stroll now."

She was about to leave when she threw a knife with a paper attach to it in the room. She smile and ran to where ever she's going.

Shade on the hand was awake and debating if he should go in and tell her that he wants to find Lilliana fast or...

Shade scratch his head nervously, "Argh I'll ask later!"

When he was about to leave, he heard a 'thud'. Not just any thud but it sound like a knife thud. Shade was worried barged in to see 2 notes on the wall. One said,

"Hey I'm just going to take a stroll and I'll be back so don't worry. -Fine"

The other note said, "Hey I'm just going to rape your little princess that just went out so don't worry. She'll come back.

-Anonymous"

* * *

><p>Shade stared at the note in anger and crumble the note and slam it into the wall. He quickly ran back to his bumped intoBright,<p>

"Dude, watch where you're going!"

Bright look up and frown to see his friend angry, "What's wrong?"

"Fine! They got Fine!"

Bright cover his mouth and shush him. He glance at Rein's door, and listen for any sound. So far, nothing. Bright let out a relief. He grab Shade and took him outside.

"Spill."

Shade told him the situation and how he found the notes and all.

"I'm assuming that Fine may not know about this. Who ever wrote this is pretty sure he or she is stronger than Fine."

Shade nodded. They both agreed not to tell Rein knowing she'll worry and might make the situation worse. Bright and Shade split up frantically and search for Fine.

**_-With Fine-_**

Fine was having fun jogging and doing new stunts. She then strolled to calm her heart down. She thought about last night, she saw Shade looking sad towards her.

"I don't understand why though."

When she saw the sun coming up and shining upon her, she let the ray shine on her, feeling the warmth and slowly open her eyes.

"Guess, I better go back."

As she starts walking back, two men walk past her. Fine had a bad feeling but before she can react, Fine felt a paper on her back and suddenly she started to get weak. Strange because she rarely loses chi on daily basis.

"What the hell?"

She walk to the closest tree and clung onto it while sucking the chi out slowly to regain her energy. She suddenly realized, the men who past her put something on her! She clench her teeth,

"Bastards!"

The two men whom she seen walk past her, now walk towards her and evilly smile at her. One of them held Fine back by putt in her wrists together and tightly

gripping on them and the other was in front of Fine. Fine try to struggle out and defend herself but she was too weak. She felt a hand touching her beast while

another pulling down her pants slowly. She closed her eyes with fear in her eyes. She continue to thrash,

"Help! Help! SHADE! HELP ME SHADE! HELP!"

_**-At the same time with Shade-**_

Shade was walking deeper in the forest. Shade suddenly frozed. He felt like he heard Fine calling him.

"SHADE HELP ME! HELP!"

He heard it again and wasted no time to find Fine.

"FINE!"

He found Fine trying to struggle with two men on top of her while she screamed for help. He raged as he saw one of the guy trying to steal Fine's virginity. He ran

toward the guy who's second away from stealing Fine's virginity and punch the hell out of that guy. He landed backward hard but got up. Shade glance at Fine, her

beautiful angelic fierce face was now replaced with fear and a glint of relief. Assuming the relief meant that he showed up, he went back to his fight. Both had

a weapon pointing at him but Shade kicked two small rocks and it flew towards the culprit's hands. Both culprits howled in pain while Shade stare at them with

murderous aura. He then kick them both in their stomachs and punch each of them at least twice. He exhaled and walk towards Fine as she struggles to get up. He

help Fine up. Fine smile weakly,

"Get this stupid paper away from me and rip it."

Shade frown but did as he was told. He didn't question her. Shade then took off his jacket and awkwardly put it around Fine to cover her body.

Shade picked her up and carried her bridle style. Fine was getting tired due to the energy loss. Fine lean on Shade and mutter, "Thank you. Thank you Shade."

Shade was surprised at first hearing Fine say his name instead of an insult but smile as he walk.


	13. PLEASE VOTE IMPORTANT!

_**WARNING:**_

_**GUYS PLEASE VOTE! This is your Christmas present. Please vote on whether you want a Christmas special story or continue on but **_

_**write it longer like I don't know give me a number or I'll continue until I feel it's time to stop. For Love Adventure and Death **_

_**Adventure, it's going to take a while for the story to end but Fox Demoness is almost close but not yet. **__**PLEASE**__** vote and before **_

_**12/20/12! Thank you and have a great day! LOVE YOU!**_

_**Love Sakura Oyzumi**_


	14. Not Today!

_**Sakura:**__** I'll go straight to it. PLEASE VOTE ON WHETHER YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE OR A CHRISTMAS STORY. SO FAR IT'S A TIE! SO **_

_**PLEASE VOTE. IT'S YOUR PRESENT FROM ME! :) NOW GO ON AND READ!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"FINE!"

He found Fine trying to struggle with two men on top of her while she screamed for help. He raged as he saw one of the guy trying to steal Fine's virginity. He ran

toward the guy who's second away from stealing Fine's virginity and punch the hell out of that guy. He landed backward hard but got up. Shade glance at Fine, her

beautiful angelic fierce face was now replaced with fear and a glint of relief. Assuming the relief meant that he showed up, he went back to his fight. Both had

a weapon pointing at him but Shade kicked two small rocks and it flew towards the culprit's hands. Both culprits howled in pain while Shade stare at them with

murderous aura. He then kick them both in their stomachs and punch each of them at least twice. He exhaled and walk towards Fine as she struggles to get up. He

help Fine up. Fine smile weakly,

"Get this stupid paper away from me and rip it."

Shade frown but did as he was told. He didn't question her. Shade then took off his jacket and awkwardly put it around Fine to cover her body.

Shade picked her up and carried her bridle style. Fine was getting tired due to the energy loss. Fine lean on Shade and mutter, "Thank you. Thank you Shade."

Shade was surprised at first hearing Fine say his name instead of an insult but smile as he walk.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Later in the afternoon-<strong>_

Fine was still sleeping in her room. Shade was with her. He was so worry about Fine since she's not waking up and she was abput to be rape.

"Who would do this? And why?"

"Fine fought a lot of demons. She turn against them."

Shade turn around to see a sad Rein. Shade got up suddenly, "Rein! I can explain."

Rein put her hand up, "It's ok. I know. At least you manage to save her."

Shade nodded. Rein continue on,

"Sit down. I'm going to tell you about Fine and I. Well, Bright found out but he promise to keep a secret from you."

Shade frown, " I understand but what secret are you keeping from me?"

Rein took a deep breath, "Well. We're fo-"

"You talk too much Rein!"

"FINE!"

Rein ran to Fine,

"You can't get up yet!"

"I'm fine. Rein."

Rein stop her actions and look at Fine. She sees many emotions mostly hurt in her hurt. Rein backed off and bit her lips to keep it from quivering. Shade study the

two girls and decided not to make things worse and let it go. Everyone packed up and left the house. During the journey, it was really quiet. No one uttered a noise

and no one dared to. They kept walking until Fine stopped. Bright frown as Rein did the same. The two look around carefully. They both look at Bright and Shade and

signal them to take their swords out.

The boys then knew that shit was going to go down so they did. Shade stood close with Rein and Bright shook close with Fine. Fine growl, "Come out now!"

Silence formed and not a single noise was made. Rein close her eyes and feel the nature's presence. She moved from one place to another until she found a

disturbance near her. It was also coming straight toward her. She open her eyes to see a sword in front of her holding back another sword. Rein turn her head around,

"Shade!"

Shade lifted his sword up with force making the culprit stumble but regain his position. Shade was in front of Rein protecting her. He look at Fine's direction and widen

his eyes. Bright was helping Fine fight off the opponents but Fine fought faster and more elegant. She was calm and focus. She finish her end and look over to him

she widen her eyes,

"Shade! WATCH OUT!"

Shade face back to his opponent to see them racing towards him. Shade frown,

"Not today!"

Shade block the attacks in front of him and slay the ones in the back. He flip in the air and landed while killing 4 opponents. He was about to jump once more

when someone somersault towards him and spun kick around the enemies around him. Fine picked up another sword and fought with two swords. Shade watch Fine

in admiration, it was like she's dancing.

"She actually looks beautiful."

Shade shook his head.

"Not right time man!"

He kept slashing the opponents with Rein and Bright helping. Rein took away the supplies of the people laying on the floor while Bright shield her. Without

Bright seeing, Rein filled six bottles with some chi but not too much for their opponents to disappear.


	15. It's not him, Fine

**Sakura: Merry Christmas guys! **

**Fine: Presents!**

**Sakura: Lmao**

**Shade: -Scratches his head-**

**Sakura: -sneer- Wanna say something to Fine?**

**Shade: -Blushes- N-N-O!**

**Fine: Huh?**

**Sakura: Hehehehehe guys, i think they want privacy so... PLEASE CONTINUE READING, LIKING, FOLLOWING ME AND REVIEW PLEASE. THANK YOU!**

**Shade: URUSAI!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"Shade! WATCH OUT!"

Shade face back to his opponent to see them racing towards him. Shade frown,

"Not today!"

Shade block the attacks in front of him and slay the ones in the back. He flip in the air and landed while killing 4 opponents. He was about to jump once more

when someone somersault towards him and spun kick around the enemies around him. Fine picked up another sword and fought with two swords. Shade watch Fine

in admiration, it was like she's dancing.

"She actually looks beautiful."

Shade shook his head.

"Not right time man!"

He kept slashing the opponents with Rein and Bright helping. Rein took away the supplies of the people laying on the floor while Bright shield her. Without

Bright seeing, Rein filled six bottles with some chi but not too much for their opponents to disappear.

* * *

><p>Fine slashed one more opponent and stood there. She thought she was done but she thought too soon,<p>

"FINE!"

Fine turn around and widen her eyes when one of the opponent was about to slash her. She had a huge flashback in front of her on Eclipse and her friends' death.

"NOOO! FINE!"

Before the sword touch Fine, the opponent was striked and fell. Fine look up to see someone protecting her, she widen her eyes as she looks at him more closely,

"E-Eclipse?"

Her savior had dark purple hair with dark furious eyes. His hair flew elegantly and Fine could only stare in shock.

Fine couldn't believe her eyes. She was sitting on the floor shakily. All the opponents were defeated and the hero's back was facing Fine.

"E-Eclip-se?" Fine slowly reach out for her savior. However the hero turn around, causing Fine to widen her eyes. She pulled her hand away. "Thank you. Thank you

Shade."

Shade nodded. Fine tried standing up but she was still in a shock mode so she fell over. Luckily Shade caught her and carried her princess style. Fine was about to

protest but Shade held Fine tightly.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you. I won't let put you down until you're alright

Fine lean on Shade, and clench his shirt, trying to stop her shakiness. Bright and Rein just watch those two. Shade turn around, "You coming?"

Rein and Bright nodded. They walled in silence to their destination.

_**-Back with Lilliana-**_

Lilliana was still on the bed. Her eyes flutter slowly and woke up. She sat up quickly and look around. She was surrounded by a dark dim of light and everything was

red and black. Lilliana got off the bed and realize she was wearing a dress.

She spotted a mirror and walk close to it. Lilliana gasp,

"I... I... What?"

Lilliana look into the mirror closely and her reflection was staring back at her. With red color eyes. Lilliana touch her eyes,

"What happen to my blue eyes?"

Lilliana starred to tremble, "What's happening to me?!"

A knock was heard on the door,

"Excuse me?"

Lilliana whip toward the door,

"Who is it?"

"I'm your servant. Can I come in?"

Lilliana hesitated. She kept looking at the doorknob.

"Haha I won't hurt you. I'm just a servant."

Lilliana bit her lip. She slowly walk toward the door. She reach out for the doorknob slowly and when she touch the tip, she retreated her hand back.

"I'm sorry. Please give me more time."

The servant was quiet, "Yes mam."

The servant sound disappointed but Lilliana was too scared to think. She decided to look around the room.

_**-With the group-**_

All 4 people were still walking. Fine fell asleep due to exhaustion and Bright was carrying a sleeping Rein too. Bright lean toward Shade,

"You do remember you have a fiancé right?"

Shade sigh, "Yeah I know."

Bright chuckle, "You're starting to fall for her I see."

Shade snorted, "This violent woman? That's funny."

Bright smirk, "Why did you react so mad when Fine was almost raped and she was about to be killed by an enemy?"

Shade open his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He shook his head,

"So what? It's not like she have any feelings for me. She thought I was someone name Eclipse!"

Bright frown, "She knows she did but she's still having a hard time. Don't force anything on her. Sooner or later she'll need to learn that whoever this Eclipse is, is not

here or whatever."

Shade shook his head, "I don't know. The sooner we save Lilliana the less confusion I'll have."

Bright chuckle.


End file.
